Silly Red Love songs
by PauCa90
Summary: Jane realized he feels something more intense than friendship for his boss Teresa Lisbon, he's dealing with all his feelings and trying to tell her about them, but this more than friends but less than lovers relationship they have is going to change at all? . Small chapters based on some songs! Hope you give my fic a chance!
1. If only they knew

**Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic and first time I write something in English (my mother tongue is Spanish) but I hope you understand me and like my story **

**It's basically based in some songs I think it match them and most of the chapters will be Jane POV. **

**_Disclaimer: The mentalist and the song are not mine! _**

**First chapter is based in the song "If only they knew" by A Rocket to the moon and I totally recommend you listen to it, is an amazing song. **

**Chapter 1 "If only They knew" **

_"Talk to me I'm torn I could get lost in a voice like yours. Tell me if I'm wrong or right, tell me I could stay tonight. _

_[...] cause no one loves you more than I do, they don't see you like I do baby, they'll try to but if only they knew they'll never come close to you. _

_And you brighten up the world with your eyes and you are so damn lovely when you are on my mind, cause you are the only one" - If only they knew by a rocket to the moon_

It's been almost a year since we found Red John, and everything is so different but kind of the same, I help Lisbon and her team closing cases but there's no more serial killer I desperately want to kill, no more Lorelei, no more revenge and thanks god no more nightmares. Now I could sleep more hours.

But I have to admit than recently my dreams are all about one specific person: my boss Teresa Lisbon. And some times in them we are in a "more than friends" aptitude and I kind of like it.

Few months ago, when this dreams started I realized that maybe I truly was a little bit in love with her or probably head over heels in love with her, I honestly don't care about that anymore. But I don't know if she feel the same way about me or not, so I don't know if I want to take that risk right now, telling her my feelings and try to turn my dreams into reality, but I've been waiting too long and maybe it's too late.

And those thoughts makes me feel kind of torn and right now I want to hear her voice so much, so I get up from my couch and walk to her office, where I could tell she is doing some boring paper work and she'll be mad at me cause I interrupted her. But I wanna see her so much and I want to hear at whatever she's going to say.

But I was totally wrong, the new guy working in missing people is talking with her, since the first time he arrived at the CBI, he had a big crush on Lisbon, but how could he not? I can't blame him, she had that effect on people, not just me.

And watching her dealing with her "fans" it's kind of funny, the way she is trying to look friendly with them, and in this case I decided to help her. Or that's what I tell to my self denying to me that the real reason is pure jealously.

-I'm not interrupting something, am I?.- I said as I walk throw the door and stare and them, the guy just move his head right and left and then excused himself telling he had some work. - I guess I'm not.

- What do you want Jane? .- she asked in a demanding voice but all I can't think is the answer, 'cause if I want to be completely honest I'd tell something like "I just want to hear your lovely voice, my love" but of course that confession will freak her out. So I'll lie.

-Well being totally honest I just want to annoy you and your admirer or what ever that guy is.- Ok I don't lied at all. I want to annoy the guy trying to woo the woman of my dreams.

-Peter? He's not my admirer, he is just friendly.- She tells me trying to lie to herself but of course not me. How could she not see the effect she had in people? But specially me, cause I'm totally captivated by her and I could tell she have no idea about that yet.

- Everybody wants to see what they want truth or not.- I smiled with my answer waiting eagerly for her answer.

- Yeah so you should consider the possibility that you just want to see he's flirting with me.- she saids as she rolled her eyes, his beautiful eyes, they are so bright than could light up the world, and so does her smile, I'm totally delighted by her. But I have to answer to that senseless deduction.

- You are wrong in that part my dear, but I'm not worried about men flirting with you cause the only one that knows you it's right in front of you.- I confess trying to sound funny so she can't get the true meaning behind my words.

- And you couldn't be less vain.- Love, you are so, so wrong right now.

-I'm not vain, I'm just telling you the unique truth or am I wrong?

- Not wrong at all.

- But it's funny how you manage to talk to them, trying to look friendly and listening to every word they say so you can manage to answer if they make you a question. - I said trying to return to the original conversation.

- Haha so funny, but for real, what do you want?.- Ok, so she didn't believe me, and of course she don't, it was a lame excuse after all.

- I was kind of hungry and I want to ask if you would like to go and eat something with me. - as I finished, she starts laughing and I just wonder why.- What's so funny Lisbon?

-Nothing important, just something that came to my mind when you asked, but of course I'd like if you pay for it.

- I was expecting that.- I offer her my arm, she just smiled at me as she entwine her arm with mine and I swear I can feel my heart skip a beat, I just realized I'm not just the only one that knows her more than everyone but I'm also the one who loves her more and for me she's the only one, and she is going to know it, but honestly I don't know when I'll have the courage to tell her my feelings, but she, my love, must be prepared cause it'll be soon.- Teresa there's is one thing I want to say.

-what is it Jane?

-I could get lost in a voice like yours.

**That's all folks I really hope you liked it.**

**And I'm open to every thing you want to say about the fic or my poor writing.**

**:) **


	2. Thunder

**fHellooo here is the second chapter I hoped you enjoyed I wrote it in the middle of the night and I just checked it quickly **

**Grammar and spelling mistakes please let me know cause I'm a Spanish speaker so I surely made lots of mistakes **

_**Disclaimer: the mentalist and thunder by boys like girls are not mine. **_

**Enjoy the chapter people **

**Chapter 2 "Thunder" **

_"Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer _

_Do you know you're unlike any other? _

_You'll always be my thunder, and I said _

_Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors _

_I don't wanna ever love another _

_You'll always be my thunder _

_So bring on the rain _

_And bring on the thunder" _

Right now I'm staring at the sailing from my couch, and I've had once again another dream about her, and her voice, when I told Lisbon about her beautiful voice and the way I feel about it she just act like nothing had happened and continue with what she had to do, completely ignoring my feelings and the way my heart was beating when I told her that. But thanks god our relationship didn't change, and that gives me hope, it makes me think that, If I confess her my feelings and she don't feel the same way, our relationship will not change.

All this thoughts makes me feel like thanking a walk out, so I get up and started walking to the elevator, but Lisbon just go out of her office and start walking towards me.

- Where are you going Jane?.- She asks demanding my answer.

- Well, Lisbon, I want to take a walk and clear all my thoughts.

- Ok that's weird, you've never done that.

- I know.

- It's something wrong Jane? Could I help you in something?.- oh my saint Teresa, always trying to help me and my lost soul, I wish she could help me but I don't know what'll happen if I just tell her part of the truth.

- I just want to see if I can breathe. - I answered metaphorically and smiled at you.

- if you need anything when you come back I'm in my office.- then she turns around and started walking to her workplace and when she holds the door she turns back round.- and if we have a case I want you here in a blink of an eye is that clear?

- Yes it is Lisbon.- I said and walk in the elevator.

I've been walking over this park almost all the afternoon and I can't help myself, I don't know what is happening to me, all these feelings about the only one Teresa Lisbon and my attitude towards them. Kind of freak me out.

I lay on the grass and start staring at the sky, some clouds moving, the sound of the wind crashing on the threes and the light breeze makes me relax and let me try to put in order all my thoughts, when they started?, when they became so deep? And why when I start thinking about all these thinks I just started feeling in so, so many different ways?

I looked at the sky again, it's so bright, so does the sun but there is something brighter than that, your eyes, and I think I've compared them to million things before, but I can't help myself and I can't stop doing that, I just can't. And now the clouds are getting closer and I think it's going to start raining sooner.

The sound of a thunder makes me jump, it sounded too close, too strong. Thunders, what an interesting item to try to clear my mind, people fear them, they are powerful and colossal, I've heard about people surviving when a thunder fell down on them, but I don't know about somebody who could avoid one of those things. If they choose you, they choose you and there's no escape.

Just like loving Lisbon.

Exactly like that, loving her its like trying to avoid a thunder standing down a tree with a lightning rod over your head. Maybe I'm just exaggerating a little bit but there is no other way to describe her.

And I start walking again to the CBI, wanting to see her. As I enter to the elevator my patience is going null and I feel like running to her office but I could contain myself.

- Jane are you ok? You've been missing like 2 hours or more!.- And a welcome back could not be less perfect like the way it is right now.

- To be honest Lisbon I just want to understand the way I'm feeling.- I confess and walk out the elevator, looking at her confused eyes.

- Jane I'm worried about you, what's happening?.- and I can't hide it anymore I want to scream and tell her all my feelings but that'll just be so weird and out of place.

- I think... I think I'm ready to move on. Actually I think I'm in love.- I confess and using all my will power trying not to tell her that she is the one I'm in love with, specially when I saw the first reaction of what I told, she looked kind of sad? Or it is just my mind playing games with me?

- Jane that sound great, I'm glad you're finally moving on.- God if only she knew who I'm in love with.- And who is she?.- Crap. What should I tell?

- Eh... Uh... It's complicated, maybe someday you'll find out who's she.

- Ok you want to keep her as secret but we are friends you could tell me about her.

- Her eyes are the brightest of all the colors, I don't want to ever love another.- I told her and sneak out to my couch and lay there.

- Sounds amazing Jane, stop acting so weird about that.- And you should tell her, maybe she loves you back.- I Didn't answer, I don't want to screw this more than I've, but for some reason I can't help myself.

Everybody is gone now, the only ones here is my beloved Lisbon and me, why she is such a workaholic? But of course if she weren't, she probably will be gone for now and I would never tell her, what I want to do right now, my feelings, yes I have decided I should tell her before is too late so right now I'm going to tell her.

- Hey Lisbon.

- What is it Jane?.- Her voice, god not again, I'm totally lost and I can't think straight and all because of the woman right in front of me.

- I want to tell you something.- Ok I started well.

- Then tell me.

- I... I... You...- This is so not myself the wonder boy Patrick Jane never ever make a fool of himself and now I'm totally making a big one.

- Are you..?.- Ok now I'm find the words so I'm going to interrupt her.

- You'll always be my thunder.

**Finally finished! **

**To be honest I want this chapter to be the confession one, but I got a better idea for that one, so I used this as the second one. **

**Review it if you want **

**And let me know if you want a Lisbon POV.**

**See ya next update **


	3. I must be dreaming

**Hello guys! Quick update cause this was supposed to be chapter two but then the idea that changed my mind make this the third one! So Here is the new chapter.**

**I wrote it when I was my way home so I hope you liked it. And I hope I did not make lot of mistakes**

_**Disclaimer: the mentalist and the song are not mine! **_

**The song in this chapter is "I must be dreaming" by the Maine **

**Chapter 3 "I must be dreaming" **

_"She thinks I'm crazy judging by the faces that she's making._

_I think she is pretty but pretty is just part of the things she does that amazed me._

_[...] she watches the sun but she is the only one I have my eyes on."_

Here I am making a total fool of myself when I finally have the courage to tell her the way I'm feeling and I just screw it up telling her something she'll obviously not going to get and I could tell by the face she made that she probably thinks I'm crazy, but I'm truly crazy, about her. But right now I'm just so ashamed and I want to go home and try to sleep a little bit. And pretend nothing of this happen.

- call me if something shows up, bye Lisbon.- I said as I walk faster to the elevator and anxiously waiting it to arrive and run away from here.

I kissed her face in her sleep, she's right next to me and I'm the happiest man walking alive on earth, and I'm so, so lucky to have her here by my side. The darkness in our room is slowly fading away and she put her hand on my chest. I must be dreaming.

- Patrick we are going to be late if you don't wake up. - She said as she placed a quick kiss in my neck.

- I'm ok the way we are now.- I told her and kiss her gently on her lips. I melt by my own action. God how much I could love this woman?. Even in my dreams.

- Yeah, me too but even if I want to be this way with you all the time. We need to go to work.- every time she confess how much she liked this I want to kiss her senseless and forget about the world. But this is just a dream I repeat to myself.

- If you make such a confession like that again we are never going to be at work you know?.- but I have to enjoy my dreams and nobody can blame me.

- So what does that mean Patrick?.- Every time she calls my name like that, Every time she even breath I'm more amused and I can't stop it, she is the only one my eyes could ever see. When I'm near her, not even the sun rising behind our window could be compared to her.

- That if you still being so you right now I won't stop what's going on my mind at this moment.- She just rolled her eyes and get up from the bed. The sight is amazing, an artist could be jealous of me right now because watching this woman is such and inspiration. And it's a shame it is just a dream.

- So you are going to do boring paperwork?.- I asked and she just nodded with her head and I smiled.- well remember that tonight I will take you out to dinner.

- I know, I can't wait for it.

- And I'm glad to hear that so let's go to work, my love.

The day was nothing special, I guess my dreams could be boring too, a normal day at the CBI not even a case, Cho was reading a novel, Rigsby eating a hamburger and Van Pelt checking something irrelevant on the Internet, so yes, my dream is a boring normal day at work and I missed being right beside Lisbon even in it, but this night I'm taking her to dinner and I could not be more impatient. Even if this is only a dream.

But this weird sensation of dejavu makes me realized what's going to happen next, I could tell I've live this a thousand times before, and I can't help myself, all those good things happening to me right now are just so amazing, and, and... Some part of the real world is invading my subconscious right now, and I swear I'll kill whoever is calling me right now.

But when I watched her face showing in the screen of my cellphone all my previous anger fade away in matter of seconds.

- Hey what's up Lisbon?

-Jane, We have a case so move you lazy ass and get up. I have to drive around two ours so please make this easier. I will pick you up in 10 minutes so please be ready.- and then she hangs up. And she is just making me love her more, I hurry up and I was ready just in time when she arrived.

- So we have a case? .- I asked just to start a conversation.

- Yes, and please I don't want to play stupid road games while getting there.- she is so lovely when she try to look pissed off by everything I do.- And Jane what do you mean when you tell me I'll always be your thunder?.- And what should I tell he right now? Lie to her? Or tell her I love her senseless?

- Your friendship.- And more for me.- It's so important to me that its like a thunder, you know.- I think that's a good and perfectly justified answer.

- That's a weird way to describe a friendship don't you think?

- Not at all, Something like this...- Like my love for her.- like our friendship it's perfectly described as a thunder.- And you light up the world with your smile, again, not even the morning coming in front of us in the middle of this highway could be compared to you.

- If that's the way you feel about our friendship, then you'll always be my thunder too.- Why? God why? If we weren't just talking about our friendship I will kiss her until the world ends, but we were talking about friendship so why should I do? Smile.- What's so funny Jane?

- Nothing, I must be dreaming.

Third** chapter finishhhhhh **

**If you have anything to said write it now or keep it in your mind like forever **

**If you want one or two maybe 3 Lisbon POV chapters let me know ;) **

**I'm not 100% sure but probably chapter 5 or 6 will be the one Jane will finally confess but still searching for the song of the chapter.**

**Next song will be a Spanish song! **

**Called "Yo no me doy por vencido" by Luis Fonsi it's a beautiful song, you'll see ;) **


	4. Yo no me doy por vencido

**Hello here the chapter 4!**

_**Disclaimer: The mentalist and The song are not mine and it'll never be **_

**Song Yo no me voy por vencido by Luis Fonsi **

**Chapter 4 "Yo no me doy por vencido"**

_"Me quedo callado, soy como un niño dormido que puede despertarse con apenas solo un ruido. Cuando menos te lo esperas. Cuando menos me imagino. Sé qué un día no me aguanto y voy y te miro. Y te lo digo a los gritos, y te ríes y me tomas por un loco atrevido _

_Pues no sabes cuanto tiempo en mis sueños has vivido. Ni sospechas cuando te nombré…Yo no me doy por vencido, Yo quiero un mundo contigo."_

"_I stay quiet I'm like a child asleep that could wake up with barely a noise. When you least expect it, When I least imagine one day I can't hold myself and go and look at you, at tell you shouting, you'll laugh and think I'm crazy and bold but you don't know how long you've been living in my dreams, you don't even suspect when I named you… I won't give up I want a world with you" _

I'm quiet while I'm lying on my couch looking at the sailing, like I always do, but sometimes I'm thinking about cases, when Red John was alive I was thinking about how I would find him, but now I'm thinking about her, as I now usually do in my free time. But the noise Grace made when she close something in her desk makes me jump.

- Jane, sorry I didn't know you were asleep.- she apologized and continue doing her job, another boring day of paper work and no cases, the last case was like two weeks ago, when I tried confess my feelings to Lisbon and I failed.

And right now I'm quite of tired about not telling her anything about what I really mean when I told her she was my thunder, I've been waiting for so long that even that missing people guy invited her to dinner last week, thanks god my saint Teresa all devoted to work tell him she had a lot things to do and can't go with him. My lovely saint Teresa. Since the first time I met her, my heart rise a furious storm and I can help myself sometimes, this silence hide so, so many words... And when I realized where I am I can't go back, I'm in her office.

- Jane I wasn't expecting you.

- Yes, I know, I was just so bored.- I tell her with a smile and she just roll her eyes.

- You could help me with my paperwork.- She points out all the documents she had in her desk and I just denied with my head.

- Nothing could be more boring than paperwork, and you know I've been thinking.

- About your mysterious woman again?

- How could you tell?

- You always make the same face when you think about her.- Now I'm praying and wishing she can't notice I just made this face when I'm thinking about her WHEN I'm with her. - Why don't you tell her and stop looking like that.

- I honestly wish I could, but Lisbon, it's kind of difficult.

- Ok, so stay in silence, I was just making you a suggestion.

- You know Lisbon, sometimes I just think that one day when she least spect it an when I can't imagine, I just will be there in front of her and screaming all my feelings.- I admitted to her.

- That would be crazy and bold, kind of scary.- And I laugh when she finished, yeah now I know that's not the way I should confess to her.

- Yes I know, but that would be the only way she'll know the way I feel for her.

- Then if you are so brave go and tell her.- Yes sure I will scream at her right now the way I feel, and I could bet she will freak out in more than one way.

- I'm not that brave in front of her.

- Then practice in front of a mirror, Jane please let me finish my paperwork.- Ok I'll follow her advice, maybe if I practice quite a lot in front of an inanimate object will make my confession way more easy. And for now I will let her finished her paperwork thing.

And the time goes faster now, while I picture some scenarios in my mind where I tell Lisbon my feelings and she said she loves me too or rejected me in the more painful ways I could imagine, and then again involuntary I'm in her office wanting so bad to tell her my feelings and give her all my love.

- Sometimes I think I can't hide my feelings anymore.- I told her and she just look confused.- But it's worth the wait for a sign of the destiny.

- I don't get you Jane.- Of course you don't.

- I know.- and suddenly I started screaming and I don't know how to stop myself.- I'm tired of searching a woman who loves me, and now I'm closer to be happy again and I can't told her, cause if she don't feel the same way it would kill me. And I just want to tell her I want a complete world with her and I don't know...

- Jane.- she stayed so calmly and my mind surely wants to hear little sadness in her voice cause I think I listened a little of it but maybe are just my feelings.- tell her that, it sounds so beautiful, Someone wanting a world with a significant other, you must tell her right now, come on go home, tell her.

- I think I will just go home, thanks Lisbon, maybe someday I will have the courage and tell her this, or maybe in other words, but kind of the same.- And I walk out the door. But I have a crazy idea. Are you good with spanish Lisbon?

- Not at all, why?

- I'm just curious.

And I drive back home, I paint the wall that used to have Red John smiley face some months ago and now I could live there, and better now, sleep there. But right now I'm thinking of a thousand ways to tell beautiful Teresa Lisbon I love her, and right now I want to tell her so badly all the things I want, but it's three in the morning, she'll probably be asleep right now, but I'm watching her name in the screen of my phone and all I have to do is press the damn call button. So I pressed it. And she answered

-Who is calling?- She said in an extremely sleepy voice, surely she didn't even look at the screen and see it was me. I feel so bad I wake her up, but this is inside my chest and I found a way she could not even know what I said, and right now it's the perfect moment.

- No sabes cuanto tiempo en mis sueños has vivido y yo no me doy por vencido, yo quiero un mundo contigo.- I told her talking quickly so she in her sleepy mood don't catch all my words.

- Jane? Yes, you should told her that, it sounds good the whole thing about her living in your dreams too.- Now I was freaking out, she understands me?.- But Jane you should call the right number the next time.- I want to tell her that her number is actually the right one.

- I think you weren't good in spanish.

- Grammar, and hearing native speakers, you sound weird talking in spanish and understandable.

- I'll keep it in mind.

- Now dial the correct number, good night Jane.

- Good night Teresa and...

- What Jane?

- Auspicii numerus erat rectum.

- What does that mean?

- Nothing important.-"Latin never fails" it's my last though and I hang up.

**Finish**

**What Jane saids in Latin is "the number was right" **

**You liked it? Well you should review it ;) **

**Yeah my mom knows Latin and she taught me a little bit. **

**Hope you liked the chapter (maybe there'll be other 2 chapters with a spanish song but I don't know)**

**Now I'm 100% sure what chapter will be Jane confession chapter, but I won't tell you the number haha. **

**Gracias :) **


	5. Everywhere

**Hi! **

_**Disclaimer: The mentalist and the song are not mine! **_

**Song Everywhere by Yellowcard =D **

**Chapter 5 Everywhere**

_"You're everything I know _

_That makes me believe _

_I'm not alone _

_You're everywhere to me _

_And when I catch my breath _

_It's you I breathe _

_You're everything I know _

_That makes me believe _

_I'm not alone _

_You're in everyone I see _

_So tell me _

_Do you see me?"_

I'm here again, wondering why the hell I just don't tell her that I loved her and finish all this melodramatic monologues I always have in my head. But I'm helpless when I'm brave enough to told her my feelings, being in front of her just make me so, so damn nervous and I can't even talk.

Now I'm lying on my couch, closing my eyes so I can see your face perfectly saved in my memory palace, and she is so beautiful, every time I close my eyes the image of her appears and it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. And I want to see her right now!

- Hey Lisbon, I was just wondering what you were doing. - Look at me, so I can see the part of you that's drifting over me.

- You know what I'll answer so tell me once and for all what do you want Jane?- Be with you, to be honest, but just again I'm a complete coward and I'm not telling you anything.

- I want to tell you something. I think, she didn't get the meaning of my words when I tell her, you know the whole thing...

- So I am Miss Heart healer now? - Sure you are, you heal my heart with your lovely and absolutely adorable existence.

- You are more than that sometimes it's hard to believe you're real. But I'm asking for an advice. - I said that too quickly so she can't analyze the complete sentence.

- Just tell her the way you feel, even if you planned something maybe it would go wrong and screw your confession.- I know, my love, just look at me right now, trying to confess my feelings for you but of course I can't.

- I want to tell her so badly but when I try I just blocked and is so damn frustrating..- And I try to find the words and not screw this up- Is so frustrating cause I'm so madly in love with her.- And I want to kiss her right now, so, so badly that it hurts, it totally hurts.

- I don't know what to say Jane. - Just say you love me too and I'll be dancing, running, jumping of happiness.

- You don't need to say anything, it's just me and my senseless visits to your office and I surely annoy you with this whole thing. But I want you to know that you always light my way.

- Not at all.- The way she said that's so funny trying to avoid the last thing I said.

- Sure you do.- I told her with my childish voice so I can see her laugh, but of course there is always someone who interrupts this little moments I have with her, and for my disgrace is that "whatever not even god cares about his name" guy from missing people...

- Teresa here you are. You like making me wait, but sometimes I can't wait to see you.- Teresa? Likes making him wait? What the hell is going on here? Ok I get the last part because I feel that way too.

- Peter! Sorry I totally forgot about today, let's go. - What? She is going on a date with him? I try to hold the sensation but my jealously is showing, I'm sure it is showing, I hate the man in front of me right now. - See you Jane.

- See you.- it's my only answer, maybe it's too late, maybe I lost her, but my heart is telling me to follow them, if they never notice I will do no harm.

I follow them to a small restaurant, I try to look for Lisbon but sometimes in a crowded place like this one, I just see her everywhere, maybe it's because I want to be with her all the time that I just imagine and fell her in everyplace I am. Yes no matter where I am I always feel her so, but right now I'm searching for her and her undesirable "date".

And I saw him, he was making her smile and the pain in my chest starts, then by the way he moves I could tell he is asking her something personal, and by her reaction it's something she wants to say, but she never found the right person to tell, and I bet she thinks he is the right one to tell, but why him? Why not me? I mean we are friends? And the most frustrating thing is that I can't read her when it's about feelings, because my love make my mental skills useless and I now could tell, he asked something about her feelings.

She moves closer, and I want to go to that table and interrupt whatever she is going to tell him. I want to kill him the moment he touch her hand and she just smile! Whenever I touch her hand I feel the electricity going up and down my whole body and the beauty behind that feeling, and he is just experiencing that more than amazing feeling.

She just smiled more and I totally froze, I wish I couldn't read lips or maybe I just misread them, I've already said that with Lisbon my skills are most of the time useless and the way her lips moved just shocked me out and imagine her saying those words to anyone that is not me it's just hurting, like hell.

I start to observe the lips of the missing people guy, and now it hurts a thousand times more, cause my speculations were right she said "You are a good catch" and some seconds after he, damn him, answered "the only good catch here it's you" and she stands up and hugged him... And she is not a hugs person! I know cause every time I hugged her she looks confused, but right now she initiated the hug, and for the first time in a long time I wish I was that guy, the one Lisbon is holding in her arms.

But my heart breaks in millions of pieces when I saw him kissing her, and she laughed at his actions! I want to run away from here, I want to erase from my mind what I've just seen. She is my everything and losing her it's just so, so painful. But I can't stay away from her; she is the only one that makes me realize I'm not alone. I don't want to lose her, I don't want to be just her friend, and she is everywhere to me, in my dreams, when I close my eyes, in the park, in the restaurant, in the CBI building, in her office... Smelling her cinnamon perfume, I don't need air to breathe I need her to breathe. And I hear her enter to her office.

- You... I... Us...so... - What am I doing? Trying to confess to her? But she's dating that guy! And I'm so frustrated and I can't talk.

- Jane you are talking senseless.

- You are dating that guy? - Right to the point like I should do since the first time. And I feel so stupid, god.

- No, I'm not, he kissed me once, but I don't feel that way about him.- And I feel like kissing her right now, try to erase the feeling of his lips on hers and replace it with the feeling of mine. I need to confess and I need to tell her all my feelings, how I feel about her, tell her she is everywhere.

-You are in everyone I see, so tell me do you see me? - I could tell, she thinks I'm talking senseless again.

**The next chapter will be Lisbon POV! The original idea was the other way round but you know I change my mind constantly. **

**I will update sooner because chapter 6 is already written. **

**And next week is my final week at university this semester so I'll have a lot of free time during holidays =D **

**Review? :) **


	6. Teardrops on my guitar

**Hello**

**Finally Lisbon POV! Hope you like it. **

_**Disclaimer: The mentalist is not mine and "teardrops on my guitar" is not mine too. **_

**Song: Teardrops on my guitar by Taylor Swift. **

**Chapter 6 " teardrops on my guitar" **

_"I'll bet she's beautiful_

_That girl he talks about_

_And she's got everything_

_That I have to live without_

_Drew talks to me_

_I laugh 'cause it's just so funny_

_I can't even see_

_Anyone when he's with me_

_He says he's so in love_

_He's finally got it right_

_I wonder if he knows_

_He's all I think about at night."_

I was wondering why Jane was so weird in the last few days, not only in the way he behaves, but all the things he says, and when I finally found out what was happening to him, my heart breaks in thousands of pieces, he is in love. Don't get me wrong I'm happy he is finally moving on but what I wasn't expecting is that the fact that he is in love affect me so much, because it hurt, knowing he loves someone, and just a few months after I realized I'm so damn in love with him.

But know I want to know who is the woman he loves, I could tell she must be beautiful in more than one way, probably she have a normal live that not includes murders almost every day, probably she is my complete opposite, and when I think about that the pieces of my heart break again. Then I remember when he called me three a.m. and confess, I want to scream of happiness, but I realized in time he just dial the wrong number. And now the reason of my thoughts walks through the door. Damn it Jane.

- Hey Lisbon, I was just wondering what you were doing.

- You know what I'll answer so tell me once and for all what do you want Jane?.- I tell him trying to sound cold, so he can't notice that, what I was doing was thinking of him.

- I want to tell you something.-My heart rising fast is just deceiving my thoughts, what he wants to say?.- I think, she didn't get the meaning of my words when I tell her, you know the whole thing...

- So I am Miss Heart healer now?.- I asked hiding my sadness, because every time he mentions her, his eyes have this special bright, breathtaking.

- You are more than that; sometimes it's hard to believe you're real. But I'm asking for an advice.

- Just tell her the way you feel, even if you plan something; maybe it would go wrong and screw your confession.- I have no other option but giving him what he was asking for, even if I have to fake a smile whenever he asks or talks about the woman he is in love with.

- I want to tell her so badly but when I try I just blocked and is so damn frustrating..- He stares at me and I don't know what to think, I want to know what's going on in his mind.- Is so frustrating cause I'm so madly in love with her.- And I want to cry, he is so in love with her and I'm so in love with him. And this entire situation hurts.

- I don't know what to say Jane.

- You don't need to say anything, it's just me and my senseless visits to your office and I surely annoy you with this whole thing. But I want you to know that you always light my way.- What did he just said? Well I would act like I didn't hear the last part.

- Not at all. - I try to sound sincere but I could tell I fail.

- Sure you do.- he made that silly voice and I laugh, why he is so funny most of the times? Does he know the effect he had on people?. But his expression suddenly changes, now he looks kind of annoyed, but why? I mean he was acting childish a minute ago and now he looks kind of angry at something.

- Teresa here you are.- Oh god, Peter, the new missing people guy, he is good-looking and a gentleman but I don't like him the way he likes me.- You like making me wait, but sometimes I can't wait to see you.- Damn I forgot I told him I was going to finally have meal with him, cause I've rejected him too much that I start feeling kind of sorry for the guy.

- Peter!, sorry I totally forgot about today, lets go.- When I look back at Jane to say goodbye he looks so weird, like upset? Sad? I can't tell, but his attitude totally changed. - See you later Jane.

- See you.- it's his only answer; so I decided to go with Peter. A meal with him is not hurt anybody right? Because I'm not giving him hope and Jane does not look hurt right now, right?

- Sorry to asks you this Teresa but, are you dating your consultant?.- What the hell he asked? Me, dating Jane? He must be joking.

- Jane, oh no, I'm not dating him; he's such a pain in the ass. But why are you asking this?

- He gives that look, you know...

- What look?

- Dead look and he looked kind of sad.

- I'm not dating him.

- Are you in love with him? - Am I so obvious? Or how he could tell? I mean I'm not that bad at hiding my feelings. Or that's what I think.

- Why you think so?

- I'm just curious about it. Then I'll know if I had a chance or no.- His smile, makes me smile, he is so direct, he goes right to his business and don't stop and think about it like Jane with his mysterious woman. - So what's the answer?

- I will confess you something.- I decide he'll be a god option to vent my feelings. But I feel so ashamed that I move closer to him.- Yes, I've been in love with him for a while now.

- I suppose there is a but, right?

- Yes, he said he is so in love with someone.- I smile at the memory of his eyes shining by mentioning the woman in question.- And I can't do anything about it. Sometimes I wish the lady he talks about is me, silly me.

- Teresa, you aren't silly.- He said as he took my hand, I only smile at his action, he's a good catch, I'm sure he will find a girl that could return his feelings back.

- You are a good catch.

- It's kind of a shame I'm not your good catch.- He said and I just keep smiling.

- Sometimes I want to tell him, he is all I think about at night.

- If he is not blind, he'll see the only good catch here is you.

- Thank you.- I said to him as I hugged him.- It was good telling someone your feelings.

- Anytime you want.- He said as he stands up and look at me again. And then I can't react in time and I suddenly feel his lips touching mine, I'm so confused but when I was going to pull him away, he stopped.- Sorry, I just, I'm just... Sorry. We still be friends right? God what have I done.- he sounds so dumb right now that instead of yelling at him, like the original idea, I laugh.

- Just don't do that again Peter.- I told him as I stand up and go back to the office.

When I enter to my office there he was, Jane looking at me, he stands up so abruptly and I don't know what to do. I don't even know what he's going to do!

- You... I... Us...so...

- Jane you are talking senseless.

- You are dating that guy?.- He asked me and he sound so interested in my response.

- No, I'm not, he kissed me once, but I don't feel that way about him.- I confess this completely irrelevant information but I think I had to tell him.

-You are in everyone I see, so tell me do you see me? - And again he is talking senseless.

**Finish! Next chapter confession! ;D **


	7. Quiero por dos

**Chapter 7!**

**Finally the confession! **

**This song is kind of new (it was released November 6th) **

**But I totally love it and I think this song was perfect. **

**_The song is Quiero por dos by Paty Cantú _**

_**And the Mentalist is not mine **_

**Chapter 7 "Quiero X 2 " **

_"No quiero esperar, no quiero huir, no quiero repetir las viejas tonterías._

_Quiero tus ojos, quiero tu amor. _

_Y si yo viviera para siempre, sin morir, amando simplemente _

_Estaría contigo eternamente. _

_Y si yo me fuera de repente volvería a encontrarte entre la gente, para enamorarte eternamente" _

_"I don't want to wait; I don't want to run away, I don't want to repeat the old nonsense._

_I want your eyes, I want your love. _

_And if I could live forever just loving_

_I will be with you eternally. _

_And if I suddenly go away I will search for you among the people_

_And make you fall for me forever." _

-You are in everyone I see, so tell me do you see me?... - I could tell, she thinks I'm talking senseless again.

- What do you mean? Jane you just keep talking senseless.

- Yes I know, sorry Lisbon.- I said and walk out of her office, I hate myself, the perfect opportunity and the perfect moment and I just screw it, I so damn screw it! But I come back, I'm tired and want to go home.- Lisbon if a case shows up, call me, I'm going home and rest.

- Jane, what's wrong with you? It's all about that woman again? - Am I too obvious? I'm totally losing my touch, I nod my head. - Jane for your mental health go and tell her!

- I will, but not right now. - I told her and go to the elevator, I'm tires for today and I just want to sleep a little bit.

- Let me give you a last advice, Jane.- I heard her voice as she stop the door of the elevator, I turned around and saw her worried expression, my lovely Teresa.-don't waste time trying to find out what she feels for you, just tell her.

- I will think about it.- I said and the door closes, the way to my house was calm, just me and a spanish song on the radio, I try to listen to the words the singer was saying but she talks kind of fast and I can't get the lyrics well, but based on the few words I get she was confessing eternal love. The kind of love I have for Lisbon.

I lay on my bed and start thinking about the way I should tell her my feelings, I don't want to make myself look pathetic in the moment I confess her my feelings, and I don't want to make her feel uncomfortable. But today I realized I can't wait for a miracle, there are so much more guys trying to win her love and I would not live thinking that one day she will date someone better than me.

And now I'm here in front of her place and waiting for her to come and I will definitely tell her everything, in every single way I could, and make her understand all the things I've said to her.

- Jane? What are you doing here?.- She asked with a clearly confused expression.

- I just want to talk to you.

- Well, come in. - She said as she opened the door and let me in. I go inside and stare at his apartment. - Do you want some tea?

- That would be perfect Lisbon.- I sit on her couch and just wait patiently for her and in a few minutes she's back with my tea and her coffee.

- So what do you need Jane?.- She asked and smiled at me, she is so beautiful and again I'm blocked.- Jane? Are you still here?.- I nod with my head and smile, she smiles back at me and I've decided I will not make the same mistakes over and over again.

- I don't want to wait, I don't want to run away and I don't want to repeat the stupid things I have made.- I confess, and she just look so, so confused.

- Jane, stop talking if you are not going to tell me something that makes sense. Just tell me what are you going to tell me, what do you need?.- Now or never! My brain shouts and I decided to do what he's telling me to do.

- You...

- Pardon me?

- I need you, I want your eyes, I want your love, and I want to be with you. You are the woman I was talking about lately.

- Jane...

- Please let me finish, you are my best friend, you are so beautiful but your beauty it's just one of the thinks that makes me love you, and I can't hide this anymore.

- Jane, you are...

- No I'm not, I'm not talking senseless. I'm afraid of not living and be indifferent, but Teresa you make me feel so alive. I'm crazy about you.- She looks so damn kissable right now, but first I have to finish my speech. Cause I haven't told her all.- and if I could live forever, I would be with you eternally. And if I suddenly go away I will search for you among the people and make you fall for me. Forever.

- I don't know what to say, Jane... - she looks so confused and and I'm terrified, she didn't feel the same way?.- You just can't come here and tell me you love me out of nowhere.

- Why I can't Teresa? - I really want to hear her answer, if she is going to destroy all my hope then she should do it right now.

- Jane sometimes things like this are not supposed to happen.

- You didn't answer my question.

- Jane, we were co-workers. - Wait a moment we WERE?

- What do you mean by were? - I asked eagerly waiting for her answer, and for some reason I'm not sure if I want to hear it.

- I asked for a transfer. - And my complete world just falls into tiny little pieces.

- Where?

- San Diego. I have a week to pack all my things and go there.- She said and I can't handle this, I can't live without her.- But I want you to know that...

- Please don't, I don't want to hear it.

- But I have to tell you, I have to tell you I love you too. - And that's exactly what I didn't want to hear. Now I truly can't live without her, and this can't be happening.

- Don't go.

**Finish **

**Tomorrow no classes here in Mexico! So maybe I'll update during the week :D **

**For the one who's asking: I'm studying applied math for technology and industry.**

**Comments, reviews? **


	8. Say Goodnight

**Hello**

**Here is the new chapter**

_**Disclaimer: The Mentalist and Say Goodnight by the click five are not mine**_

**Chapter 8 "Say goodnight" **

_" We're in a spell that never ends, the empty hourglass wore me thin._

_So let the phone do its work. Your voice is heaven but it hurts, your words are memories but they burn. _

_Baby just say goodnight I'll be gone tomorrow, baby just close your eyes I can't take the sorrow. Baby just walk away, you know I can't stay._

_There's no easy way to say goodbye so baby just say goodnight, baby don't say goodbye, baby just close your eyes and dream..." _

- Don't go.- I said trying not to cry, I truly can't imagine my life without her.- Please, Teresa Don't go.

- I can't change that now.- Don't tell that to me, please, don't do this to me. It's so painful even to think about it and she is making this way too difficult.

- You can't tell me that you love me too and then just go.- I told her trying to hide the pain in my voice but I can't.

- I need time to think Jane, please leave me alone.

- No I can't, Not until you tell me why you're leaving?.- I told her, she just look down and make a small smile, it looks cute but I can tell she looks as hurt as I am. I want to know why she's living. I truly want to know.

- Our separation has its faults, you know. I can't work at the CBI with you all the time in my head and surely I can't work knowing you love me the way I love you. - she is hiding me something, but I don't care what it is, I just want her to stay.

- I'll quit the CBI if that mean you're staying here with me.- I'm so desperate right now, that I will do anything to just be with her. Loving her with all my soul.

- No, Jane you close cases, the team need you.- And she touch my cheek, her hand burning over my face and I just put mine over hers. This feels so right, so natural.

- Don't leave, I'm begging you, please.- I want to cry, she is not leaving yet and I already miss her. I can't live without her.

- I cannot go.- she says as she puts her forehead on mine.- But I don't want to leave at all.

- So don't.- I tell her as I get closer to her, I can feel and hear her breath and my heart starts bumping furiously. I want to be this way for all my life.

- We could still be friends.- And she tries to pull away but I can't let her do it right now, this feels so good and hurts so much at the same time.

- I can't be just your friend.- I honestly can't, I want to be more, so much more.

- If we are just friends we could talk over the phone sometimes.- the proposition is interesting but it's not enough.- Our friendship could work. But nothing more.

- It would be amazing, keep talking to you, your voice is heaven but it hurts.- I told her closing more the distance, she put her hand in my chest and I know she could feel my heart beating faster than ever.

- I could send you postals, write you letters and emails.- I move closer an I feel my nose touching hers.

- And I would read them all, I surely will, but words are memories and memories burn.- I want to kiss her, but right at this moment, the tension between us could be sensed in China I swear and the feeling is incredible.

- Jane...

- Please, call me Patrick.- I demand interrupting her.

- It looks like we're in a spell and I don't want this to end.

- So don't make it end and stay.- I put my hands around her waist and move my body close to her. I must be dead and in paradise.

- You know I can't.- I feel so broken when she says that, and all I can do its move closer and now I know my lips are few millimeters away from hers.

- Patrick, close your eyes.- And I smile, I'm sure we closed our eyes at the same time because mine have been closed almost all this time.

- My eyes have been closed since you put your forehead on mine.- And now I could feel she is smiling.

- Me too.- And I close the distance and kissed her, fireworks inside my mind begin to explode, electricity flowing down my spine and the time stopped, a nuclear bomb, a hurricane, an earthquake at the same time would pass unnoticed because kissing Teresa Lisbon was the most amazing feeling I've ever feel since long time ago. And when we deepen the kiss I swear I was in heaven and above. I don't want this to end I don't ever want this to end. But I need stupid air.

And when we separated she is smiling at me and all I can't think about is kissing her again, because all the feelings that I get when I kissed her seconds ago where magical, unbelievable. So I kissed her again and she kiss me back with the same passion and love I am kissing her, but suddenly and out of nowhere she pulls away.

- Just walk away Jane. This is not the way this should be.

- I don't want to go. I want to be like this forever. I told you, I'll search for you among the people and make you fall for me and love me forever.

- You now I can't stay.

- And you kill me every time you said that. This is what I want. What we want.

- I need to think, I need to breath.- And with those words I stand up from her couch and just look at her, she tries to contain the tears the same way I do. - Please Jane, tomorrow will be another day.

- I don't want this day to end. Maybe tomorrow you'll be gone.- and the thought about her leaving tomorrow kills me inside and I feel a single tear rolling down my cheek.

- Good...- And I totally interrupt her this time, I don't want, I am totally sure I don't want to hear those words. Not when we are trying to hold our tears and terribly failing. Not when her lips are telling me to kiss her again.

- Don't say goodbye. It's never easy to hear those words when the person you love says them. And of course it's worst saying them.

- Patrick don't make this more difficult.

- There is no easy way Teresa. Not when you don't want to leave at all. Not when I know you are the only one.

- So just go, walk away. Soon I'll be gone.- Do you want to kill me? Don't say you'll be gone because you put a dagger in my heart every time you said that.

- You are the one that its making this more difficult.

- If there's no easy way to say goodbye.- She said and moves closer to me, she give me a small kiss on my lips and another one in my cheek.- Then, goodnight Patrick.

- Goodnight Teresa.- Now it's not only one tear rolling down my cheek, now are much more, I wipe them and kiss her one last time. This can't be our goodbye.- Goodnight, my love. - And I kissed her one last time, for tonight. I'm sure I'll dream about this tonight, and every night until we could finally be together, because we will. I'll make sure about that.

- Goodnight my love.

**Finish**

**Sorry for the mistakes written here… I'm not in my best emotional moments so is kind of difficult for me to concentrate right now but I'm doing my best =) **

**See you… **


	9. VOS

**New chapter! **

**A little note about the translation of this song:**

**The part I decide to put for reference have few regionalism that are not common used even in Latin America so I tried to translate and keep the meaning of the words but not literally as it is said in the original. **

**Enjoy the chapter. **

_**Nothing is mine **_

**V.O.S. by La Oreja de Van Gogh **

_**Chapter 9 "V.O.S." **_

_"Si algún día nos cruzamos no respondas ni hagas caso a los subtítulos que bajo mi sonrisa sabes ver. _

_Yo te diré que voy tirando, negare que estoy llorando y fingiré que el tiempo todo lo curo. _

_Y en realidad nunca te olvido fuiste mi único camino y tu sonrisa un buen motivo para _

_ser alguien mejor._

_Y aunque te cuenten que me vieron de princesa en algún cuento no hace falta que te diga que tan solo cuentos son." _

_" If one day we met again don't answer, don't even look at the subtitles under my smile you can see. _

_I will tell you I'm in hurry, deny I'm crying and pretend the time healed all. _

_The truth is I've never forget about you, you were my only one and your smile makes me want to be a better person. _

_And if they told you I'm the princess of another fairy tale, I know I don't have to tell you that fairy tales are just that" _

_**4 months later. **_

I arrive home early after closing a case, working without Jane is less paperwork, and actually I have lot of free time later. Now taking advantage of that I normally go to a park near my apartment. The first weeks Jane called me almost everyday and spend hours and hours talking about his day and asking about mine. But about two weeks ago he stopped calling, and sending me letters. It looks like he just banished out of nowhere.

I decided to go and take a walk over the park, it's kind of relaxing being there at night, there are few young couples with their children playing football and soccer, enjoying their time together. And some others like me than just enjoyed being there. Sometimes I think I've forgot about Jane, but sometimes I look at the letters and postals he send me when I came here and it's inevitable not to cry. In every letter he wrote in every talk over the phone he keep telling me to return to Sacramento and told me how much he miss me and how much he love me. But now I think all of that its over, maybe he found another woman, maybe he have now another love. I honestly don't know.

- Teresa!.- I heard somebody calling my name, I recognized the voice, it belongs to one of my new good friends and I enjoy a lot his company.

- Alejandro, I think today you have lots of work in the restaurant.- Alejandro is half Mexican and half American, he used to live in Tijuana and change to San Diego when he graduated from college and decided to open a Mexican food restaurant.

- And I think you told me you had a difficult case my dear friend.

- Not as difficult as the Red John case I had back in Sacramento.

- Yeah, you told me about that.- he said as he walks by my side .- You don't miss your teammates? You barely talk about them.

- Well there was this guy named Wayne Rigsby, he was or is in love with another agent called Grace Van Pelt, the I supposed now is the head of the team is an agent called Kimball Cho. And least but not last, the consultant Patrick Jane, he close a lot of cases.

- I know, when I met you, you told me that at 9 o'clock your friend Patrick calls you.- I remember that, when I started coming to this park was when Jane called me late at night, always at the same hour, never before, never after.

- He doesn't call me anymore. I think he gets bored.- I confess and Alejandro just smiles at me.

- Or maybe he had a difficult case. Or he is busy with other things you never know.

- Yes, maybe.- Alejandro gives me little of hope, maybe he was right, I know how obstinate Jane could be, maybe the team is on a case that is challenging him in one way or another and he is just too busy with that.

- You know, the new ice cream man across the park have like the best ice creams of San Diego.- He told me and pointed out the part when the new ice cream man was.

- Sounds amazing, lets prove it.- I told him and we walk towards the ice cream place.

We asked for two ice creams, I picked strawberry flavor and my friend Alejandro picked chocolate, we started talking about nothing important at all, just things that happened to us during the day, with him I feel a little bit younger, he is quite childish and I enjoyed that a lot, it kind of remind me of Jane. Out of nowhere we just started playing trying to chase each other and pushing us away. Until I hear a terribly familiar voice in my back.

- Lisbon?.- Jane, the voice was definitely Jane's, and when I turned around I saw him, first I think it was a trick of my mind but it was him and I just smiled, the man I love is right in front of me. But what was he doing here?

- Jane?! What are you doing here?- I asked him and walk towards him. But I suddenly remember I wasn't alone.- Ah sorry Alex, He is my ex-consultant Patrick Jane and Jane, he is my friend Alejandro.

- Lisbon? That's your last name, sounds funny.- Alejandro said and then he look at Jane.- Nice to meet you.

- I wish I could tell the same.- he said kind of rude, and Alejandro just give me a weird look and then look back at Jane.

- I think I'll leave you alone. See you Teresa.- he said and walk away.

- So, Jane I would love to talk to you but I have to go, there's some stuff I need to do in my house.

- Liar, without me you have less paperwork and lot of free time.- Damn him, of course I can't lie to him, of course I can't pretend everything is ok.

- Well, then tell me what are you doing here?.—I asked demanding for an answer, he just smiled…

- I just want to see you, I just want to hear your voice.

- You have the phone, but if I remember well you haven't phone me since two or three weeks ago.—I said trying to hide the hurt tone in my voice and I think it works.

- Because I was doing everything I have to do to come and see you.

- Jane I'm gone from your life, time really does miracles I'm finally moving on of whatever we had in Sacramento, you should do the same.

- I can't. Maybe now you are the girlfriend of that Latin Mr. perfect but I won't give up.

- I am not Alejandro's girlfriend. You are my only one and to be honest I can't stop what I feel for you.

- It's the same with me.

-Jane, we have to move on… forget about us.

-No, I don't want to, I don't want to forget about you, I don't want to stop loving you Lisbon.

Finish

**Next chapter I have it already written but I think I'm going to change it completely or maybe not, as I said the last chapter I'm not emotionally OK, but if I don't write my ideas I'll forget them…. **

**Until next chapter**

**BYE BYE **


End file.
